fairytailrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Atherex
Leo is a Mid-class mage, an excellent swordsman and a member of the Twilight Knights. He is mostly seen tagging along with Lunarys. Appearance Leo is a boy with a small build and medium height. He has short red hair with a pair of earrings on each side. His eyes are blue with an eye-patch on his left eye and is usually seen wearing his black headband. He is seen wearing an orange shirt with a red long sleeve shirt on top. He has orange pants with small blue shoes and with a big black belt tied on his waist holding 2 of his swords. He carries one on his back. Personality Leo is a cool, calm man. He is never seen going angry and is usually the comic relief for the guild. He loves to mess around and sometimes pull pranks much to the masters anger. He is somewhat known as a flirt and is seen talking to girls whenever he has a chance. During battle, he is somewhat the same, toying with his opponent and barely ever getting too serious, but when the moment demands it, he gets very serious and sometimes goes all out. He doesn't get too angry, and as he is messing with his opponents he tries to find out everything he can making a plan quickly. History Leo was born to a normal family, and grew up in a regular town like most people. As he was growing up he showed no interest nor talent for magic, instead focusing on sports. At the age of 12 his parents died in a car accident leaving him by himself. He lived with his grandfather until the age of 13 when his grandfather past away due to natural causes. Leo then set out to go and travel around instead of staying at one place. All he took with him is a couple of sandwiches and his family sword, which was his after his Grandpa past away. As he wandered around he was attacked by a mage. The mage was strong, and was able to defeat him quickly, but Leo didn't give up. He stormed at him and was able to tackle the mage and pierce him with his sword. The mage quickly threw him off slamming him into tree. The mage ran at him, but Leo was able to stop him and awakening his magical powers, slashing him with water. The mage was enraged and ran at Leo, peircing his eye. Right before the Mage was about to end his life, a swordsman came and saved Leo. The Swordsman told him that the blade he had was one of the Seven Legendary Sin blades, the Blade of Lust to be exact. That swordsman saw the talent Leo had, and gave him shelter while teaching him the art of the sword. He trained with the swordsman for a while, learning all about his style, The Divine Lion style. When he turned 15, he left the swordsman to go and see the world more. As he was traveling he came across 2 more of the 7 legendary sin blades. Soon after that he managed to enter the Twilight Knights, increasing his magical powers. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Leo is a powerful man, with great speed and stamina. It is said his speed is one of the most dangerous things about him. He is able to survive in battle for a long time, and is able to endure a whole lot of pain. He doesn't have a huge amount of natural strength. so he makes it up with his powerful swordsmanship and swords. He doesn't have any particular magic type, but each sword he has demonstrates a different power. ''The Divine Lion Style The Divine Lion Style is a style of swordsmanship taught to him by a wandering swordsman he met. This style uses both natural speed and magical powers, and relies on both close combat and long-range combat.This style works for any type of magical power, and is made to harness power into a blade. It is said that to use this sword style you must be able to move at unbelievable speeds. The style relies on the swordsman's ability to be able to read their opponents moves and emotions to pull off attacks precisely and accurately. 'Legendary Sin Blades' The Sin swords are legendary swords named after the 7 deadly sins. Leo has been able to find 3 of them and is looking for the rest. Lust.jpg Greed.jpg Gluttony.jpg 'Sword Name': Blade of Lust *The blade of lust is a blade that is usually wet with water. The water is red because of being tainted by blood looking like he slashes with blood. *It is able to use water magic and help make clean slash on his opponent. *This is his main weapon of choice. '''1st Heaven Lion: Waterfall of Lust' Leo jumps into the sky and comes down on his opponent. He gathers a huge amount of magical power at the tip of his sword and releases a huge amount of water crushing them and flushing them away. This is the first of Leo's strongest techniques, the Heaven Lions. 2nd Heaven Lion: Delicate Rainfall Leo takes his sword and jumps straight into the sky, and slashes it. After that red rain starts pouring down, with each rain drop it cutting his opponent. This is one of Leo's strongest techniques, the Heaven Lions. This technique is used as a last ditch effort, and it needs to have clouds in the sky to work. 'Sword Name': Blade of Greed *The blade of Greed is a short sword usually with lightning emitting from it *It is able to use thunder magic to extend the blade even longer, and jabbing them. 3rd Heaven Lion: Lightning Barrage Greed extends at unbeliavable speeds with quick stabs at the opponent. 'Sword Name': Blade of Gluttony *The Blade of Gluttony is a long sword that is usually hanged on his back. *It is able to use metal magic growing larger to both defend from many attacks and smash like a sharp hammer. 4th Heaven Lion: Mouth of Hell Gluttony grows bigger, and expands, capable of blocking almost any attack. Trivia *Leo always wants to defeat Zerin, even though he is too scared to actually challenge him *Leo loves anything sweet, but he also likes things that are spicy too. Quotes "You can't run away silly. Greed can take you out from this far away" Relationships Zerin- '''Leo thinks of Zerin as his ultimate rival, even though he never actually tried to fight him. Leo talks as if he could wipe the floor with him with the other guild members when he's not there. But when he does arrive, he stays quiet and doesn't make eye contact, making the other guild members laugh and say "where's your cocky attitude now?". Even though he thinks that he has great respect for him both as a mage and as a person. '''Hotaru Yuna: '''His relationship with Hotaru Yuna is simple. He thinks of her as the monster strong chick with a great body. She is one of the few people in the guild that Leo didn't challenge, well, because he says that theirs no way in hell he could beat her. '''Lunarys: Leo and Lunarys are great friends. They are usually together doing missions and such. Leo thinks of Lunarys as his voice of reason, and looks to Lunarys when he is confused about stuff. Leo has much respect for Lunarys and respects his magical powers, but usually calls Lunarys lun much to Lunarys anger. Category:Limit Category:Mid-Class Category:Twilight Knights Category:Character